Angel Among Demons
by Kidaowre
Summary: A guardian angel seeks to destroy Ash and Angela, but knows she is not capable on her own. Will a certain Demon butler be able to aid in her quest? What happens when she promises herself to him in return for his help? SebastianxOC CielxLizzy
1. An Angel Here?

**This story follows the anime and the manga, so both sides will be included. I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Please enjoy, and if you like, please leave a comment. **

A Carriage made its way down the cobbled streets of London its four pure white horses and colorful exterior gained many second glances from the town's people and nobles alike.

Even Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Funtom company had paused for a moment on the steps of a shop to take in the sight of the carriage stopped nearby.

The footman hopped down and opened the carriage door, offering his hand to the occupant. A girl around fourteen years of age wearing an elaborate dress of powder blue with white lace stepped out onto the walkway. Her hat hid her profile, and as she turned, a blue lace fan was employed to cover her lips delicately.

Following her from the carriage another female emerged. She stepped out gracefully, dressed in traditional maid's attire, the color of which was all white. Even down to her stockings and heeled shoes, she was completely spotless white.

He took note that matching such a dress the maid's hair, done up in a twist, was also white. He brought his eye back to the first Lady who turned her gaze to him also and slightly curtsied before walking into the shop next door to where he stood.

Inside he inquired "Do you know who the girl was Sebastian? I've never seen her around here before, and such a fancy carriage is sure to stand out anywhere."

He shook his head "No sir, I do not know who she is, but it seems she is also of high status. Perhaps it would be polite to go and introduce yourself."

Ciel merely frowned "I don't have time for such trivial things."

As they finished their business with the shop, Sebastian opened the door for his young master and they stepped out onto the street only to see the young woman from before, her snow white maid behind her.

The maid curtsied and introduced the girl "Excuse me sir, this is Duchess Amilé Renoir d'Orléans. She wishes to meet the young sir." The maid had spoken humbly bowing her head in greeting.

Ciel nodded as he was introduced by Sebastian "This is Ciel Phantomhive, the young Earl of the Phantomhive estate."

The girl's eyes went wide and she glanced all around her as if to spot any eavesdroppers, but quickly composed herself again "I am very pleased to meet you young sir. I am new in this country and I do not know many people. I had hoped we could be friends." She hesitated "My dear Earl, if it is not too much trouble may I visit with you this afternoon?" Her voice was marked with a French accent dainty and light not overbearing like some.

"Actually I was just going back to my townhouse. If you would care to visit perhaps we could return there collectively." Sebastian glanced at his young master and caught the fake smile he had given to the girl.

She quickly agreed and they were once again in their carriage waiting to follow the Earl to his summer home.

"My lord, for someone who despises social calls, you invited her quite easily to visit with you."

The boy smirked "I'm sure you noticed how she reacted when she heard who I was, and beside that why did she want to meet me in the first place?"

Sebastian chuckled to himself as he climbed upon the carriage. The boy certainly was good at attracting trouble, and from the looks of it trouble wasn't far behind him.

The girl sat across from the young Earl and lowered her fan to her lap. Ciel seemed slightly annoyed at her interruption of his peace, but entertained her out of courtesy.

"Shall I prepare some tea for you then?" Sebastian half asked.

He turned to go to the kitchen and the young woman spoke "Go and help him Angelique, it's the least we can do as guests."

The maid nodded silently and followed the demon.

As soon as they were out of sight the girl leaned forward and whispered "I was in fact looking for the noble house of Phantomhive when I came here. I am so very glad God saw fit to place you directly in my path today." Suddenly his interest was piqued and she had gained the right to his undivided attention.


	2. Relations

In the kitchen Sebastian started his own investigation into the new arrivals.

"May I ask what brings your young mistress and yourself to London?"

The maid paused slightly while fetching teacups from the cupboard and answered "We are searching for the last remaining relatives of a certain line in my mistress' family, among other things."

She watched calmly as he prepared the tea leaves, the scent of which calmed her, and gained another question from him "You're quite different from any maid I've encountered before."

He knew something was different about her. Something perhaps even inhuman, but she hid it well.

"Yes, and you are quite different from any butler I've been acquainted with as well." So she could sense it about him as well.

He smiled "Yes, you see, I am one hell of a butler"

She tilted her head and smiled back "Then I am one heavenly maid."

He looked her over once more she certainly had a bit of light to her, but judging from his previous dealings with angels, she was different. For one thing she didn't try to attack him the minute she learned what he was.

"And since we now know what each of us is I will tell you that we are here investigating rogue angels in this country.

He smirked "Well then, you have found the right household to be in contact with. The occult seems to follow us." He gave a wicked smirk and asked "Tell me, was it your mistress' decision to come here or yours?" Out of pure stereotypical prejudice he was moved to despise her. And she most likely hated him as well, but her answer surprised him.

"My mistress was at first interested in your young master's appearance. She is dreadfully curious and his eye patch was enough to intrigue her. I knew right away what you were and figured if anyone knew anything about fallen angels in this area it might be you. So I persuaded my mistress to call upon the household." She smiled and added as an afterthought "Discreetly persuaded of course."

He raised his eyebrows "You manipulated your mistress into coming here so you could talk with a demon?"

"Only in gaining information to eliminate rogue angels whom, I'm sure, are planning something already. Perhaps you would be willing to give me details on anything unusual going on around here that they might be behind."

"I'm sorry miss, but quite a bit of unusual activity happens in this country and you can be assured that we can handle any serious disturbances if need be," his smile could have been mistaken for a grimace.

"You can handle?" she looked suspicious of him

He smiled "My young master has been fittingly dubbed the Queen's watchdog. If anything upsets her it upsets my master, and he is quick to dispose of it."

She hummed in curiosity "Ah, I see. So he uses your contract to help get rid of threats to society? My, my, what an interesting twist of fate this is." She sounded almost joyful "Ami and I have been investigating and solving crimes dealing with the occult and supernatural in France. A few have all tied together and lead us here, but so far a dead end. It's as though they disappeared." She looked a bit withdrawn "Even though I know now where one is, the other has gone into hiding somewhere."

He looked on her in a pitiless fashion and commented "Perhaps the one has moved on in hopes of avoiding you while you focus on the other."

She shook her head and knitted her eyebrows. "These two are a special case and do not venture far from each other for very long. They are very much the same in appearance too."

He lightly disguised a laugh and asked "Aren't you all quite the same in looks?"

She sat on a stool by the counter fanning out her smooth apron on her knees. "I expect that you are very old and powerful therefore you must have had dealings with angels before."

He nodded calmly observing her mannerisms, her smooth speech, her dainty hands, and lithe frame. Her white hair looking more like pearl in the current lighting. It was pulled up neatly twisted and held in place with a silver pin decorated in white dove's feathers.

She was so much a cliché angel he wanted to laugh or perhaps be sick, he wasn't sure which instinct was stronger.

And what was worse, she was sweet. Not so sweet or innocent as his young lord's fiancé behaved, but definitely whimsical in the way she acted and spoke. He felt like he could touch her and she would vanish like a soap bubble.

What would be left behind, however, is what interested him about her. He sensed she wasn't complete.

Given what he was and what he did, he had ways of knowing things like this. She had a place in her heart where something was warring to exist. It was small now, but perhaps with the right nurturing it would come to fruition. He smirked at the thought of instilling his own will within this angel's soul.

"Yes I've come across a few of you before." He confirmed nonchalantly.

"Then tell me that I'm just like the ones you've met." She challenged.

He looked her over and chuckled "You do look very much like a stereotypical angel, light hair, light clothes, beautiful features, too pretty to truly belong to this earth." Then his smirk faded as he studied her eyes for the first time. Angels he had seen before were blessed with all the traits he had described, but they all had very different eyes depending on their personas. Hers were the color of flame. If a flame upon a candle could be depicted as a color that is...

Irises in a strange mix of orange, hints of red, splashes of yellow, and white creating a molten effect that would have paralyzed any mortal man, rested upon him in a fiery gaze.

He on the other hand, was not a mortal man and went about his duties as he responded "You are a unique one though for having such brilliant eyes. The fervor of your work lies deep within them."

She smiled kindly "Thank you, and your dedication to yours shows in your attention to detail."

He bowed slightly and picked up the tray to serve the young humans waiting in the drawing room. As he turned his back to her he felt her follow him and scowled at having to be constantly under watch of an angel. In his mind he'd already wondered how he could best be rid of her.

He heard her voice drift over his shoulder in pleasant tones "Don't worry it's only for a short time. I have no intention of working closely with you at all."

They re-entered the drawing room and as Sebastian set down the tray he noticed a mischievous glance from his master.

Amilé spoke up once Angelique was in her sight. "Oh Angelique it's absolutely wonderful! I've found him! This is my third cousin I was looking for! Oh we've never met before, but it's a wonderful happenstance to have found him so quickly."

Angel and demon exchanged looks of surprise before Ciel spoke "Having discovered our shared relation, being third cousins by marriage, and seeing as she has no proper dwellings in this area I've decided it would be fitting for her to stay with us here at the town house, until her business in London is finished."

This had become one of those situations where Sebastian's limits were tested, in how long he could keep smiling while wanting to kick the boy's chair over. It seemed from the way the maid hurriedly bent to whisper in her mistress' ear she wasn't fond of the arrangement either.

The young girl giggled and spoke aloud "I've already accepted his invitation and I'm sure it's no inconvenience at all."

Her maid curtsied politely "Very well my lady." Her eyes met Sebastian's with a fiery glare.

Upon re-entering the kitchen to prepare dinner the maid closed her eyes, breathing in deeply through her nose, and releasing it in a quiet sigh, before perking up and asking what she could do to help.

They both set to work in silence staying as far away from each other as possible.

"What information would help you best catch the ones you're after?" he asked fully wanting to help her now, if only to see her leave faster.

"If I knew the answer to that I would have asked you earlier, but since you have already told me that numerous mysteries dealing with the occult happen in this country, I'm not quite sure where to start."

He studied her as she worked. She certainly wasn't one to hide emotions while distracted. She had a look of concern about her, and when he inquired why she looked so disquieted, she responded. "I'm aware that you have formed a contract with that child and will protect him, but at the rate mysterious things happen to my mistress I worry for both their safety."

He was a bit irked at her underestimation of his abilities to watch over Ciel, but fake smiled anyway "And is that a lack of confidence in me, or in yourself? I'm sure I can keep my young master from harm."

She looked surprised for a second before exclaiming "Forgive me, that's not what I meant! I didn't mean to question your capability I just meant that these fallen angels have ways of manipulating people's minds and memories. I'm concerned that once they know we are in contact with your master they will try to damage him as well. The boy seems to have been through a lot already, and I don't want us to be the cause of more torment to him." Her face once again betrayed her emotions and he saw the pained look of genuine care for another person even though the boy was a stranger to her. Disgust churned in his stomach.

"I'm sure that will not be the case. You need not worry yourself over his fate. I would be honored however to assist you in any way I can. And your mistress will be treated with the upmost respect and courtesy while at the mansion." His fake show of generosity was seemingly rewarded.

She curtsied "Thank you. I…" she paused upon her words, a hesitant look upon her face. "I didn't expect a demon to be so kind to us, but then again I'm sure you have your reasons." Even though she spoke words that could be misread as an insult, her tone was light and happy.

The night fell and Sebastian dressed his young master for sleep. "What do you make of them Sebastian?" asked Ciel sitting on the edge of his bed.

"They are chasing after a pair of fallen angels in this country. And I'm sure they have no ulterior motive for being close to you other than the girl's relation to you. In fact the maid seems eager to be out of your house as soon as possible."

"Fallen angels you say? Then I take it the maid knows about your kind too?" Amilé had told Ciel about her line of investigations for her great uncle, a pretender to the French throne.

He nodded "Yes sir. In fact the maid isn't human either."

The young boy looked mildly surprised before nodding. "I suppose it's to be expected with all that they have investigated and accomplished in France." He paused a moment and inquired "What exactly is she? Another demon?"

"She is an angel sir." replied the black clad butler.

Ciel smirked "Does her being here pose a threat to anything?"

Sebastian smiled at the roundabout way the boy had asked the question. "No, she knows I am contracted to you, but she seems able to ignore it to accomplish her current goal." Ciel climbed into bed and bid goodnight to his butler.

As the demon said his good night the young aristocrat pondered on why his cousin had an angel attached to her. What did one have to go through to receive such a guardian? Indeed he had gone through hell and emerged with Sebastian at his side, what did Ami have that allowed her such a heavenly being to be her protector?


	3. Work Together?

"I hope you'll sleep well my lady." said the maid tucking the blankets in around her mistress.

"Angelique? Why did you think our presence would inconvenience my cousin?" the girl inquired running her hands over the soft covers.

The maid sat on the bed next to her young mistress and explained "It is because of a slight problem that resides in this house." The girl looked at her quizzically.

"His butler is a demon that he is contracted to." The girl's eyes went wide and she seemed sad. "Oh, I see."

Her maid held her hand softly. "Don't worry about Ciel, he has his own choices to make." She smiled at the young girl and added "Please get some rest my lady."

She closed the door behind her as she left the chamber.

Walking softly down the hall she noticed a door open and a figure emerge ahead of her. The figure she quickly recognized as the demon butler.

He closed the door to his master's chamber and paused to look at her before blowing out the flames on the candelabra in his hand.

With hers still lit she continued down the hallway till she had passed him. "Is there some reason why you insist on staring at me?"

"I'm suspicious of you is all. You must understand my reasoning." He stated truthfully.

She turned slightly to look at him. "You needn't fear. I will not touch your young master's soul or corrupt him in any way. I am under certain limitations and he is subject to his own will and choice. There is nothing I can do for him without breaking our rules as guardians." Turning her back to him, she continued down the hallway, only to stop once more as the flames went out on her candles and she felt his presence approach.

"I will still keep an eye on you if you don't mind." He said softly nearing where she was standing. "I cannot help, but feel the prejudice so commonly reserved for one of your kind." He was close to her now not quite touching her, but very close. "So let's make this as quick as possible, and move on to our separate duties." He read her soul for that small piece he had sensed earlier and indeed it was there. He wondered how to reach it and manipulate it without her knowing.

He allowed himself closer.

Almost as though afraid to touch her, he lightly moved his body against hers from behind. She immediately tried to step forward away from him but he snaked an arm around her waist. "I've always wondered if an angel's soul tasted different than a human's." Lowering his head he whispered in her ear. "Do you think it does?"

He expected her to fight to run and want to distance herself from him at all costs. This was his way of trying to drive her and her mistress away from this house. What she did in reality surprised him.

She laughed. Quietly albeit, but laughed none the less. "I don't know what your game is, but you are currently contracted. Don't think I don't know your rules. Besides, I am staying here as long as I and my lady need to, in order to catch those rogue angels. Now if you'll drop the act and let me go I'd appreciate it."

Her coldness and callousness was what he wanted, and he nearly let her go before she spoke again "And considering what you are I'm pretty sure you think you can seduce any woman that crosses your path, but I will not be moved by your efforts."

Seduce? His intentions were to frighten….but now that she mentioned it…

"I assure you I have no intention or want, to seduce you Miss Angelique. That is unless you wanted it."

She pushed away from him turning to face him. "And why would I ever want such a thing from the likes of you?"

He smiled "There are many reasons. Stress relief, fun, boredom, curiosity to name a few. Whatever you would deem a good excuse."

She huffed "if I ever think of a good reason for doing something like that with someone so atrocious I'll let you know."

This time he didn't approach slowly and she noticed, swinging the candelabra at him in defense as he countered with his own, pulling her arm down and catching the back of her neck in his other hand. He stopped with his lips inches from hers and whispered "Be sure you do."

He released her and said cheerfully "Let me show you where you'll be sleeping for the remainder of your stay here."

She rolled her eyes and glared at his back as he led her to the servant's quarters.

The next morning they were preparing breakfast in the kitchen silently before she spoke softly. "Forgive my rudeness last night. I shouldn't have spoken the words I did."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her. Her eyes rested upon her task and her face was set in a calm mask.

"You're an awfully strange woman you know?" He didn't move his gaze and continued "I treat you unbecomingly and you apologize."

She chuckled still not raising her eyes. "I suppose it stands to reason that I try to live being as kind to others as possible. I feel bad for calling you atrocious, so please forgive my actions. I also forgive you of yours."

He put down what he was working on and made his way to her side lifting her chin with his finger he gazed in her eyes. "I do not recall asking for your forgiveness. You are too kind angel. I wouldn't have expected that kindness to extend to one such as I."

She didn't pull away, but her eyes flickered away from his. "I do not expect you to understand, demon. I am however, in need of your help to find and defeat rogue angels."

He was the one that withdrew this time "Why on earth would I want to help you defeat them? As far as I'm concerned you can deal with your own kind."

She nodded, "Very well. However, if those traitors come after your young master…" she paused not looking at him.

"Do you know something of their plans?" he asked hurriedly.

"No, I just know they were involved with a lot of trouble a few years back in this area, including some odd cults, one of which targeted your young master's family. I do not know of their current plans however." She was still as calm as ever as she spoke and looked up into his eyes again. "I would do anything to bring them down. Even side with a demon."

He smiled "Then miss angel I feel we have come to an understanding. I would gladly help you rid the earth of them if they get near the master. Now, let's finish and get things ready for today."


	4. A Dark Decision

…A few weeks later…

Time had passed and Angelique began to wonder about the demon. He certainly acted more caringly towards the boy than any other demon she had witnessed before. Little things here and there attracted her attention and she found herself drawn to him in a strange way.

Ciel and Sebastian went out one day and the girl and maid were left at the home. "Angelique I must return to France soon."

The maid had not expected the girl to want to leave so soon, but agreed. "Yes my lady, but may I ask why?"

The girl folded a letter in her lap. "My uncle told me that if I wished to spend more time in England, I'd have to converse with him personally. I do wish to stay, but I'm not sure how long this case will keep me here. Therefore I must go and talk with him." She sighed and added "I have already made up my mind to tell Ciel today."

Upon the return of the young master Amilé asked to speak with him and left the maid and butler together.

Angelique broke the silence between them. "We will be going back to France soon, to request of her uncle a longer stay here in England. My mistress has her own responsibilities back in her home land, and her uncle decides whether or not she is allowed to neglect those to be here."

They had started preparing dinner together and the angel felt obligated to tell him of their plans.

"Ah, I'm very sorry to hear that." He sounded pleasantly un-sorry to her ears and asked "Will you and the mistress be returning here?"

"If her uncle agrees to let her stay here again, yes, we will."

He paused in his work sighing. "Then we will have to work together after all I suppose."

She nodded thoughtfully "I'm not opposed to it anymore."

He raised an eyebrow "I thought you of all people would avoid contact with someone like me at all costs. Especially after your little speech about me being atrocious."

"I wish I could say that I hate you, I want to run from you, or destroy you, but lately I've seen a different side to you that I've never seen in a demon. You're different from others and I…I…" She swallowed before whispering "I could get used to it." Her fiery eyes flickered to him and he smiled at her.

"Well angel, I find myself at a loss for words. When it comes to your kind I've never been near one that didn't want me dead or didn't ignore me completely." Sebastian's mind wandered over the blank part in her soul and he felt curious as to where it had come from. "Since we're going to be working together, would you tell me a little about yourself?"

She knit her eyebrows questioning "In what way?"

"Well," he started, "Angels were primarily human first before becoming angels am I right? Where did you grow up as a human?"

She shook her head "It's really too complicated to tell all, but I'll say I came from Ireland. I was a daughter of a poor farmer, but a rich man took an interest in me and proposed marriage. Of course it was too good an offer to pass up, even though I knew nothing of him. On our wedding day his enemies attacked. I managed to kill their leader, but in doing so I was struck down as well. I was sent to be a lesser angel until I was sent to be a guardian for Amilé"

"Lesser angel?" he questioned

"I got into quite a bit of trouble before I died…you could say I'm still on probation."

He laughed "A wicked girl turned angel?"

She blushed at his phrasing "Well if you put it like that is seems like I knew what I had done was wrong…well I did, but not entirely."

He chuckled "Do you mind if I know what your earthly crimes were?"

"I don't see how that would make any difference to anyone but myself. I wish not to disclose that information to someone I don't trust, even if it doesn't matter anymore."

"Very well" he consigned "Your sins of the flesh are none of my business anyway." He had given in for the moment, but secretly wondered what mischief this girl had caused before being put in this situation.

The angel and her mistress departed that week traveling back to France. It took a few months for the girl to finally convince her uncle to let her go back

"Finally Angelique!" The girl cried in delight "We get to go back to London and maybe even solve this case!"

Angelique smiled as the girl flitted about picking out things she would need to bring. These past months had passed peacefully, but a constant worry had been at the back of the Angel's mind. Two rogue angels still prowled around. She remembered the last time she'd come into contact with them.

It had been before they had gone to England. She had attempted to capture them, but her powers were far below theirs.

She was just a guardian, they were illegally using powers and were of a higher rank than her. She was still on probation for sins committed in her human life and was under a seal so she couldn't use full powers as long as she was still a guardian.

She had been fighting against them when Angela had captured her in chains. They were the very same chains that Angelique had tried to use to capture them with. She had fallen into her own snare and Angela had laughed at her, taunting her that she was just an underling, just a weak being that was caught up in her own game.

Now she nervously waited for the moment they would return to London and perhaps face the pair of rogue angels once again. She was not looking forward to it and thought of what she could do to defeat them.

She knew she needed help, but didn't want to bother her higher-ups. That would also prove that she was incapable of handling things on her own.

Her next thought was of the black clad butler she had met a few months before. 'Me? Work with a demon?' she thought 'They'd never forgive me.' She took a steady breath feeling the pain and regrets that she would cause with her decision, then made up her mind. 'Under these circumstances I have no choice.'


	5. I Belong to you

A lot had happened in their absence and Ciel was back at the main mansion. After brief introductions to the rest of the staff Angelique fell into her work rather pleasantly.

When they were alone in the kitchen. Sebastian recounted their going to Hounds Ville, meeting of an Indian prince, a trip to the circus, and a visit to a monastery that housed a rather strange cult.

"Angela was there?" She huffed and clenched her fists momentarily. "I'm sorry we were not here to assist you." She remained silent for a moment before voicing the proposition she'd been contemplating for months. "Sebastian, I need your help. I cannot take on the two angels by myself and I doubt you could without resorting to darker means. I was hoping that if you're not terribly opposed, you could perhaps make a covenant with me."

He was truly shocked by her words knowing all too well that what she wanted was the angel's equivalent to a demon contract. They would be sealed together allowing them to summon the other to their side and lend each other power. "Milady, you aren't serious?"

She looked in his eyes and professed her truth. "I meant what I said. I want to form a covenant with you so that in the event of you or I meeting the angels alone, we can move quickly to one another's side to deal with them."

He laughed a bit and hummed his interest. "I wonder if my master will allow it. After all a butler must receive his master's permission before marrying."

She blushed "I know the closest thing to this in the human world is marriage, but could you not call it that. It's far too embarrassing."

He smirked enjoying tormenting her "An angel marrying a demon, what will you think of next? Normally I would refuse such an offer, but you have intrigued me darling angel."

He explained later that night to Ciel that the angel wanted to be linked with him for a time. He left out certain details of the merger and got the boy's permission under the condition that it wouldn't interfere with their own contract.

Angelique chose not to tell Amilé what she was going to do, for fear of the girl worrying over her.

She explained to Sebastian the details of the covenant. They would promise to aid each other and lend each other powers in the event of conflict with the fallen angels. She also specified that her heart would begin to be open to him and her soul to communicate with him. He nearly laughed at the thought of an angel being so vulnerable to him. "And of course…" she hesitated looking away "My body will belong to you as well."

He smirked darkly "I see you've found a good enough excuse to be seduced by me then?"

She frowned "Hardly."

…

The church was dark as they entered. She moved forward towards the father and priest standing before the alter. She had apparently contacted him beforehand and he had agreed to perform the ceremony. She had written out the words for him, seeing as how they were a little different than that of a human ceremony.

She smiled sweetly at the holy man kissing his hand before kneeling beside the demon. The ceremony was performed and sealed with a kiss between them. As their lips touched he wasn't expecting the taste of her soul. He closed his eyes as blinding light flashed through his mind. He saw her soul and the empty piece like a small hole.

When they had broken apart, the father congratulated them warmly and they continued in their act as a happy couple until they were without the cathedral doors. "I suppose he had no idea what we really are?"

She shook her head "He didn't know. I told him we were servants and the only time we had free to perform the right was now. I also said I didn't like the words of the traditional ceremony and I preferred a more poetic meaningful version. He complied."

He smirked "You are quite manipulative. Something I hate about your kind. Liars all of you."

Disappearing into the night they came back to the mansion.

She had her doubts about her plan, but she was too far in to back out now. The promise had been made and the intention aroused. He paused before the mansion doors a wicked smirk going across his face. "Perhaps, as we are playing humans, we should keep with human tradition." A look of confusion went across her face before he swept her up in his arms carrying her over the threshold into the house and through the halls to a guest room.

She looked at him "This isn't the servant's quarters."

He grinned "I thought it would be better to give you the comfort of a grand bed. And we might get caught in the act if anyone hears. The servant quarters are much too confined and the others are very fond of snooping where they don't belong."

She blushed at his statement fully realizing what he intended to do to her. He carried her into the room staring in her eyes. "You don't have to over act for me."

He smiled wickedly, placing her feet back on the ground. He shut the door, locking it as his eyes remained on hers. "I have to admit, I have been curious about doing this."

She looked at the floor a covert blush rising once more on her skin. "Shall we indulge your curiosity then? I am yours to do with what you desire. That is part of our promise."

He stepped forward placing hands on her shoulders he turned her to face away from him. Fingers quickly untied the lacings on her dress and he began to slide it from her shoulders. It rumpled to the ground leaving only her under garments to cover her. Removing the corset he ran his hands over her body. Only a thin layer of fabric remained. He turned her to face him and untied the front closure of her chemise.

He took the fabric, slowly slipping it from her shoulders, but her hands came up stopping the fabric from going too low.

She looked at him accusingly. "You as well." He looked at her surprised and she laughed "What? You didn't think I was going to be the only one to bare all now did you?" she reached out and before he knew how to respond, buttons and watch chain were undone.

She pulled his jacket off and undid the waistcoat.

His hands came up and grabbed hers. Her eyes flickered to his warily. "Allow me." He removed the waistcoat and tie before he began on his shirt. He got a few buttons down before moving closer to her.

'Hopefully this is enough' he thought. He usually didn't like his body exposed too much to anyone. Not in this form at least. He found his simple human form embarrassing.

He claimed her lips running his hands expertly over her form. She pushed away and knelt down before him untying his shoes. Once he was bare foot she caught one of his hands and removed the glove. She followed suit on the other, and taking his marked hand in hers she did something that surprised him.

She brought it up to her face rubbing the mark across her cheek before kissing it. Her eyes met his and he felt a sudden pull in his chest. It was as though he were actually being attracted to her. He pulled her to her feet and drew closer holding her tightly to himself.

"Have I finally stirred your want for me?" she asked, almost sounding innocent.

He lifted her and placed her on the bed. "Believe me it has been more than stirred." Removing her shoes he ran his hands back up her leg taking hold of her thigh high stocking he removed it and followed through with the other.

She sat up pulling his shirt from his waist band and undoing the last few buttons. She slid it off of his arms with grace and started working on the clasp of his trousers. He grabbed her wrists pinning them together in one hand while the other went to her shoulder tugging at the slowly drooping chemise. Her bosom was uncovered to his gaze and his kisses as he released her arms and slid the fabric off of them. Her heart rate picked up and her breathing was all but stilled.

"Have I finally stirred your want for me?" He asked mirroring her earlier question to him.

She smiled pulling him down onto her "You've done that for a while now. Sebastian Michaelis."

He removed her last piece of clothing and whispered "I know. Angelique Michaelis." She smiled a genuine smile and helped slip off his trousers. For the first time, he was completely bare with a woman in bed, let alone angel. He could see the perfection in her shape as though she were a sculptor's work of art and their bodies seemed to fit together like a puzzle.

He was secretly fascinated with the way her skin felt against his. He'd never felt skin like hers on this much of his own. When the waves of passion had finally over thrown them and cast them into the pit of bliss he parted from her body kissing her lips. He covered them with the bed coverings and held her close.

As rational thoughts began again to enter his mind he asked "May I know of your life before?" She held his hand in hers, curling it over her heart. "I was a poor girl engaged by chance to a rich man. I was not however ordinary. I had a guardian angel. His name was Michael. He wasn't_ the_ Michael the archangel, but he was _a_ Michael and I admit I fell in love with him. It wasn't allowed or possible for us to have a life together, but he admitted to having the same feelings for me as I had for him. The night before my wedding we made love. That's why I'm still on probation, because I slept with my guardian. The next day just before the wedding ceremony, the enemies of the rich man attacked. I killed their leader, but his arrow pierced my heart as he fell."

He stroked her cheek "Your guardian angel didn't protect you?"

She closed her eyes and opened them again looking into his. "Those who have a guardian angel attached to them like I did, or like Amilé now has, have a purpose in this life. A guardian angel protects the person until the time comes for that purpose to be fulfilled. My purpose was to kill the leader of the rival clan. My life could not be saved after that."

He pondered what she had said before speaking. "So, having an angel attached to you isn't something desirable or lucky." She shook her head. "I do not know Amilé's fate, but I hope it will not be similar to mine."

He kissed her shoulder "And this Michael you spoke of?" she turned away from him. "He is in heaven, probably awaiting my return."

He gently turned her to face him once more a taunting grin on his lips "You love him?"

She refused to make eye contact "I don't know, but I feel as though there is a part of my heart missing ever since that day. It's as though the place where the arrow pierced me never healed. Or as if something is missing from my soul, but I don't know if it is him." Stroking her cheek and neck he decided now was a good time to try and manipulate that emptiness.

Moving his hand to hover over her heart he kissed her forehead "I hope I can help you with your quest."

She was silent and looked surprised at his gentle words. How could a demon want to aid her in her own wish? It must be another ploy to use her. She thought. But honestly at this point she didn't mind being used.

She nudged closer to him cuddling her white haired head into his chest. Her act was innocent enough, if it weren't for her hand sliding down his frame. He smirked catching her wrist and pinning her to the sheets. "You're back for more so soon? You are a needy one." She sat up as he released her wrists and swung into his lap. Taking his left hand once more in his she once again kissed the marking. He felt the pull once again towards her.

"Why do you do that?" he asked her quietly.

"Perhaps I might feel tainted. I had expected this to feel wrong, but so far I have had no regrets."

"You want to feel tainted?" he asked genuinely surprised.

Her eyes met his and she guided his marked hand to her heart. "I've forgotten how it feels." He glanced down noting the way his skin tone matched hers and how his seal and nails stood out against her bare chest, as though the mark were hovering on her own skin.

Bringing his right hand behind her neck he tilted her backwards to lie on the bed. "If you want, I can taint you all you wish." He gave a dark smile before moving his marked hand from its place over her heart trailing slowly down wards. He watched her face and her body react to his ministrations and feathered kissed over her shoulders and neck, all while giving a sinister smirk.

Watching an angel climax to him was interesting indeed, and something he never imagined possible before this night.

Bringing the left hand up between them he delved his wet fingers into his own mouth and savored how she tasted. Her blush was enough for him to crave more. "My lovely angel, it seems you won't be sleeping tonight."

She tilted her body upwards and kissed his lips "I have no need, my darling demon."


End file.
